Forever and always
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: Birthday fic for Remus Lupin! Kita akan terus bersama, Sirius. Selamanya. WARNING : Rated M, gore, blood, dan character's death. Oneshot.


**A/N : **Birthday fic buat Moony. Entah kenapa gue bikinnya kok jadi horor gaje begini, yak? Apa ini akibat terlalu banyak mengerjakan tugas, diserbu lagu-lagu alay yang entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini menghinggapi studio interior?? Hmm… Mungkin. Ah, anyway, Coolkid kembali!! Sepertinya gak ada yang merindukan gue… Hiks… TT^TT Ah, udahlah. Langsung aja.

**Disclaimer : **JK Rowling adalah seorang tante gokil yang menciptakan karakter-karakter yang digunakan di cerita ini.

**Warning : **GORE. BLOOD. CHARACTER'S DEATH. SLASH. Dan udahkah saya bilang kalo ini bergenre HORROR dan TRAGEDY? Itu gak main-main, lho. Itu beneran. Dan ini rating M. M, man. M!! (tampoled)

**Oke. Biasanya gue bernyanyi sebelom mulai fanfic, tapi berhubung gue gak nemu lagu yang pas buat kondisi psycho kayak gini, jadi skip ajalah. **

* * *

**Remus's POV**

Kau pernah mengatakan padaku kalau kau mencintaiku lebih dari dirimu sendiri. Seluruh jiwa dan ragamu adalah milikku, katamu. Setiap hembusan napas, tetesan keringat, dan senyum yang kau tunjukkan semata hanyalah untukku, untukku seorang. Semuanya yang menjadi milikmu, juga milikku.

"... Remus..."

Itu yang kau ucapkan setiap kali kau bersamaku. Meyakinkanku untuk terus bersamamu, entah apa yang terjadi. Kau berjanji untuk terus selalu bersamaku, begitu pula denganku. Aku bersumpah tak akan meninggalkanmu. Tak akan kubiarkan kau pergi dari sisiku. Selamanya. Kita bersama untuk selamanya.

"Remus, kumohon…"

Hadiah ulang tahun darimu selalu menjadi yang paling kunantikan dan paling berkesan. Sungguh, tak ada hadiah yang lebih kuinginkan selain hadiah darimu. Begitu pula saat ini. Hadiah kali ini tak akan kulupakan selamanya, Sirius. Selamanya. Karena, dengan hadiah ini, kita akan terus bersama sampai akhir hayat. Iya, kan?

"Remus, kumohon hentikan. Kau sudah kelewatan!!"

Kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin aku berhenti? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang aku bebas melakukan apa saja karena ini hari ulang tahunku? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang hari ini aku bisa meminta apapun darimu? Kau berjanji tidak akan menghentikanku, Sirius. Kau sudah berjanji.

"Apa... kau tidak mau bersamaku, Sirius? Kau sudah berjanji untuk selamanya bersamaku..."

"Tapi, bukan begini caranya, Remus! Kumohon. Hentikan semuanya sebelum terlambat..."

Tidak, Sirius. Sudah terlambat. Aku sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi. Serigala di dalam tubuhku begitu menginginkanmu seutuhnya. Ya. Seutuhnya. Begitu pula denganku. Aku tak ingin kita terpisah. Selamanya bersama, ingat? Malam ini, kita akan selalu bersama untuk seterusnya, di bumi ataupun di akhirat.

"Remus… Kalau kau mencintaiku, hentikan tindakan gila ini!"

Gila? Kau menganggapku gila? Mungkin ada benarnya. Ya. Aku memang gila. Aku tergila-gila padamu, Sirius. Salahkan dirimu kalau kau bertanya apa penyebab ketidakwarasanku. Salahkan dirimu. Kesempurnaanmu. Kebaikan hatimu. Keindahan dirimu. Tawamu. Senyummu. Salahkan itu semua.

"Remus, ayolah. Kau tidak mungkin melakukannya, kan?"

Kenapa tidak? Kenapa aku tidak ingin melakukannya? Bukankah dengan cara ini kita bisa selamanya bersama? Bersatu, hingga akhir hayat.

"Tenang, Sirius. Ini semua tidak akan lama."

Kuhujamkan belati yang telah lama kugenggam, tepat di dadanya. Ah… Kalian dengar jeritan itu? Begitu indah, seperti alunan musik. Tubuhnya mengejang begitu eksotis di atas tempat tidur. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah. Aku beruntung bisa menyaksikannya seperti ini. Sebuah ciuman panas kuberikan kepadanya yang masih meronta, meskipun mulai melemah. Tak lupa, kukoyak dadanya hingga tercipta lubang sedikit demi sedikit. Aku tidak mau merusak tubuh indahnya, kan? Paling tidak, aku masih bisa memperbaikinya setelah aku menerima hadiah ulang tahunku.

Akhirnya. Lubang di dadanya terbuka cukup lebar. Cukup lebar bagiku untuk merasakan detak jantungnya yang lemah secara langsung. Bibirku masih bertautan dengannya saat kuraba organ pembawa kehidupan bagi kekasihku itu. Aku sedikit kecewa saat Sirius tidak memberikan respon apapun pada ciumanku. Yasudahlah. Kuremas sedikit jantung kemerahan yang masih berdetak walau lemah. Sebentar lagi, Sirius. Sebentar lagi, kita akan bersatu untuk selamanya.

Kembali kuangkat belati berlumuran darah ke pangkal aorta jantung tersebut. Aku menginginkannya sekarang. Perlahan, kupisahkan jantung itu dari pembuluh-pembuluh yang terkait padanya. Sedikit demi sedikit, perkerjaan itu menghasilkan buahnya jua. Sekarang, tergenggam di tanganku hadiah ulang tahunku yang paling sempurna.

Aku memandangi jantung yang masih berdegup sangat amat pelan itu. Warna merahnya yang begitu memikat betul-betul membuatku gila. Kenapa semua yang dimiliki Sirius bisa semenarik ini? Kujilat sedikit cairan kental kemerahan yang masih segar itu. Rasanya seperti menjilati besi. Agak aneh, tapi berhubung ini milik Sirius, rasanya berubah menjadi manis bagiku. Ya. Seperi sirup kental berwana merah segar. Bagaikan _strawberry _yang sudah matang.

Kau tahu kenapa aku begitu menginginkan jantungmu? Karena kau sendiri yang pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa hidupmu adalah untukku. Kau dikaruniai kehidupan untuk bertemu denganku, bersama denganku, dan akhirnya mati bersama denganku. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan itu padaku, Sirius. Kata-kata yang begitu manis. Jantungmu adalah sumber kehidupanmu, kan? Jadi, wajar bagiku untuk mengambilnya. Ini milikku. Bahkan, matimu juga milikku. Tak ada yang boleh membunuhmu selain aku. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan itu, kan?

"Tenanglah, Sirius. Kita akan segera bersama untuk selamanya."

Aku tahu kau sudah tidak bisa mendengarku lagi. Aku tahu kau juga sudah tidak mungkin bisa membalas perkataanku atau merespon sentuhan lembut tanganku di pipimu. Tatapan kosongmu yang tak bernyawa itu cukup menjelaskan kalau kau sudah tidak mendiami tubuhmu lagi.

"Sebentar lagi, Sirius..."

Kudekatkan jantungmu yang sekarang sudah tak berdetak sama sekali. Namun, kehangatan masih tetap memancar dari organ kecil ini. Hangat, sama seperti tubuhmu. Kubiarkan serigala di dalam tubuhku untuk mengedusnya, untuk mengingat baunya. Kau tahu, Sirius? Dia mengenali baumu dari darahnya. Buktinya, ia langsung memakan habis 'kehidupan'mu tanpa perlu kuminta. Kami berdua betul-betul sudah tidak sabar untuk bisa bersatu denganmu.

Hanya perlu hitungan menit bagiku untuk menelan 'hidup'mu. Kutatapi tanganku yang berlumuran darah segar. Darahmu, Sirius. Kutatap mata abu-abumu yang menyorot kosong. Tubuhmu sudah kaku dan dingin sekarang. Lubang menganga di dadamu cukup mengganggu pemandangan saja. Dengan gerakan singkat dari tongkatku, tubuhmu kembali apik seperti sediakala. Seakan dada bidangmu itu tak pernah terkoyak, terlubangi.

"Kita sudah bersama sekarang, Sirius. Kita sudah bersatu."

Aku berbaring di sampingmu, mengelus tubuhmu yang dingin. Kecupan lembut kudaratkan di pipimu sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya."

Ya. Ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun yang paling berarti bagiku.

Dirimu. Hidupmu. Dan juga matimu.

**END**

* * *

**A/N : **... Man, ini gue bukan stress, tapi DEPRESI!! (head bang ke tembok) Ah, sudahlah. Selamat ulang tahun, Remmy! Gue masih sayang dirimu, meskipun sekarang porsi sayang gue ke elo mulai diembat sama Jou. Hehehe. Happy birthday!! Maaf kalau dirimu yang imut-nan-super-uke-akut-sangat itu gue buat jadi uke-posesif-yang-psycho-nan-labil di fic ini. Hehehe. Damai, man! Inget, lo pecinta damai!! Damai!!

Mau review? Silakan! Diterima dengan tangan terbuka. Kritik? Boleh. Flame?? Uummm...

Adieu!!


End file.
